vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY series
The VY (meaning 'V'ocaloid 'Y'amaha) Vocaloids are a series of vocals released for the Vocaloid engine. The series has no official reference name and is often quote as a name of fans due to the series common use of "VY" with a serial number. The trend ended in 2015 with "CYBER DIVA", who is noted to be unofficially regarded as "VY3" within the series. About While several Vocaloids are classified as "Yamaha Vocaloids", the VY vocals are separate from all other Vocaloids that form part of the Yamaha line up and are released with a specific purpose. These Vocaloids are released as "standard" vocals of notable quality aimed at professionals and are designed to allow producers the freedom to shape them as they please. They are given only basic details such as tempo and vocal range. They lack any form of character mascot, which makes them a contrast to Crypton Future Media, Inc.'s Character Vocal Series, who are designed with the focus being on the characterization of Vocaloids. The first two members of the series, "VY1" and "VY2" lack any form of identity besides the gender of their voicebanks, and though their voices have genders as "Vocaloid" they do not. This makes them completely impersonal and it is up to the producer to fill in the blanks.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1008/13/news005.html IT Media News - キャラクターなしのVOCALOID「VY1」初のヤマハ製、9月発売 (First VOCALOID released by Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. VOCALOID "VY1", its without an avatar, on sale in September) While CYBER DIVA ("VY3")link has just a stock image on her boxart; however, the image of the woman follows the same intention that MEIKO and KAITO (the original "Yamaha" standard vocals)link held of not representing the character of "CYBER DIVA". The fourth addition, "CYBER SONGMAN" also follows this trend. As well as setting a standard both in terms of quality and approach, their sale often marks the overhaul of various aspects of the VOCALOID development, such as VY1v4 showing off the new abilities of VOCALOID4 and Cyber Diva showing off the new improved standard English script. The majority of Yamaha's products have therefore been launched with at least VY1 heading the product, the sole exception so far being the Pocket Miku. However, this originally intended to carry the VY1 vocal on it. They continued to represent the standard Yamaha vocal until the introduction of the Standard Vocals in VOCALOID5. Though all vocals in the VY series were update to VOCALOID5, no major changes occurred to their software in VOCALOID5. Products Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img1.jpg|VY1 Deluxe Edition Ofclboxart bplt VY1-img2.jpg|VY1 Standard Edition VY1V3new.jpg|VY1v3 Standard Edition Vy1v3_SE.jpg|VY1v3 Second Edition Vy1v3neo.jpg|VY1v3 NEO Edition VY1v4 Boxart.png|VY1v4 Standard Edition vy1t.png|VY1t VocaloWitter ipadvy1.png|VY1 iVOCALOID V1mvelite.png|Mobile VOCALOID Editor VY1 "lite" vy1fullmve.jpg|Mobile VOCALOID Editor VY1 "full" Ofclboxart bplt VY2-img1.jpg|VY2 Standard Edition VY2V3 boxart.png|VY2v3 Standard Edition Vy2v3_SE.jpg|VY2v3 Second Edition Vy2v3_neo.jpg|VY2v3 NEO Edition VY2ipad.png|VY2 iVOCALOID vy2mve.jpg|Mobile VOCALOID Editor VY2 CYBER_DIVA_box.png|CYBER DIVA cyberdivamve.png|Mobile VOCALOID Editor CYBER DIVA CYMAN_Box.png|CYBER SONGMAN VY1_V5.png|VY1 (V5) VY2_V5.png|VY2 (V5) CYBER DIVA 2.png|CYBER DIVA II CYBER SONGMAN 2.png|CYBER SONGMAN II History 2010 On August 6, 2010, with no advance notice, Yamaha announced the release of the new VOCALOID named VY1 and started to accept orders for it on bplats, inc's online store from August 13, 2010. YAMAHA announced a version of the VOCALOID™ software called iVOCALOID and VocaloWitter for the iPhone and iPad, which was exhibited at the Y2 Autumn 2010 Digital Content Expo in Japan. It uses a version of the VOCALOID2 engine.LinkLink In December 2010, VY1 was released in an adapted version of the VOCALOID™ software, iVOCALOID for the iPad. VY2 was confirmed soon after VY1 and as part of the "VY" series. On December 24, 2010, VY2 was delayed while quality was improved, it was also specified to be a "young masculine" voice.http://blog.vocaloidstore.com/?p=645 VOCALOID Store Blog - VY２、およびNetぼかりす発売延期のお知らせ (Release of VY2 postponed) 2011 VY2 itself was released on 25 April 2011. According to the details of the VOCALOID, VY2 was an attempt to make the vocals sound more realistic and stable.http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/04/10/vy2-release-date/ Vocaloidism - VY2 Release date! VY2 was voiced by the youngest male vocal at time of release. In addition a male and female English VY pair were confirmed.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた During the summer, a update for the upcoming VOCALOID3 engine called "VY1v3" was announced. It was released on October 21, 2011 as one of the first four Vocaloids for the engine, the other three being SeeU, V3 Megpoid and another "Yamaha" vocaloid called Mew. In October 2011, VY2 is also made available for the iVOCALOID app in the iTunes store. Despite also being announced for VocaloWitter app, it was never released.link 2012 VY2v3's boxart was first shown in August 2012,link and the release date was later revealed to be October 19, 2012. VY2v3 has both a "Standard" and a "Falsetto" library.link 2013 The original versions of VY1v3 and VY2v3 were discontinued from sale on March 20, 2013 with the intention of the "VY1v3 SE" release replacing it.link A Mac version of VY1v3 and "VY2v3" called "VY1v3 NEO" and"VY2v3 NEO" were released later. This used the new VOCALOID NEO engine to work on Mac computers. The first "Free" version of VOCALOID was released called VOCALOID first. It contained a "basic" VY1 vocal. Throughout this year, eVOCALOID was demostrated. eVY1 was the voice used for the product. Vocalodama was released, containing VY1's voice. 2014 On November 20, 2014, VOCALOID4 was officially announced through a livestream, in which several companies appeared announcing their upcoming updated VOCALOIDs. VY1v4 was one of these VOCALOIDs revamped for the new engine. Its voicebank was used to showcase the new features and capabilities of the VOCALOID4 engine. It was revealed that VY1v4 also contained four voicebanks: Normal, Power, Natural, and Soft. VOCALOOP was featured containing VY1's voice. The first prototype was mentioned being in the process at this point. The first commerical release of the eVocaloid chip Pocket Miku was originally developed for VY1 voice, but was swapped out for Hatsune Miku's. 2015 CYBER DIVA ("VY3") was revealed on the 22nd of January 2015 as an American accented female produced by YAMAHA and 5 demos followed. She was released on February 4, 2015.release date for CYBER DIVA In April, a new app called Mobile VOCALOID Editor was announced. It contained the "lite" version of VY1's voice. VY2 was also able to be bought among the voices, alongside other "Yamaha" Vocaloids. 2016 CYBER SONGMAN was released on 31 October 2016 as the male counterpart to CYBER DIVA. 2018 The 4 VY vocals were updated to the VOCALOID5 engine. References Navigation Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:VOCALOID Category:Glossary Category:VY series